A Beautiful Turmoil
by proudesian
Summary: Klaus is perfectly pleased with his life – good job, beautiful girlfriend, and nice life. Everything turns upside down until his girlfriend finds a new roommate who makes him question what is it that he really wants. Or really needs, for that matter. AU/AH.


Title: A Beautiful Turmoil

Characters: Caroline, Klaus, Tatia, and other TVD and TO characters as cameo.

An: This story inspired by Something Borrowed series and dedicate for those who feels lost hope in klaroline lately like me, keep your hope up. One day everything will be better in right time.

This is beta-ed version, thanks to lovely honestgirls betaed this little monster for me. I'm sorry you find many mistakes in this story, I and my beta working on it to correct them, okay? Enough for nonsense, I presence you this story.

I own nothing but this monster call plot.

* * *

><p>"<em>When you're in love, sometimes you have to swallow your pride, and sometimes you have to keep your pride. It's a balance. But when the relationship is right, you find the balance"<em>

* * *

><p>"I told you. The movie is terrible!"<p>

"I think the actor is really cute. Come on, it's not that bad, Nik!"

Niklaus Mikaelson let out a humorless chuckle and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. The movie wasn't that bad, just silly. It had the two things he hates most: rain and cheesy dialogue. The film did not suit his logic whatsoever, but Tatia loved it and cried as the credits ran.

As much as he disliked Tatia's movie taste, he had no choice but to watch the movie with her that rainy afternoon. He had left his keys at the office, and his roommate Marcel was spending the weekend in San Francisco. With Klaus locked out of their apartment, he was at Tatia's mercy for lodging and entertainment.

"Cute actor, huh?"

Tatia looked over to her adorable and sexy boyfriend, who always made her smile. "He's so cute," she exclaimed. "You know, when he yells at the heroine? It's a Korean drama, Nik! Fluff is part of fun!" She giggles as she leans over for a kiss. Circling her arms around his back, their lips parted to deepen the kiss as someone started knocking at the door.

"Just let it go, love," Klaus whispered, planning to attack her neck with light nibbles. His fingers moved to her shirt, the prospect of couch sex making him contemplate just ripping the damn thing off her.

Tatia placed her hand over his broad chest, snugly wrapped in a worn Henley. "It's probably Caroline," Tatia pointed out as she fixed her headband. "She just moved in three days ago. She's new in town," Tatia explained, kissing him on the cheek.

He knew Tatia had a new roommate since her sister Katerina had moved out to live with Klaus's brother, Elijah. Though his older brother had proposed to Kat after only a year of dating, Klaus had never shown an interest in settling down. Even after eight years with Tatia, Klaus had no desire to get married. It was just a piece of paper to him, and he didn't dream of the white, picket fence anyway. He knew he loved Tatia, and that was enough for Klaus.

He would miss the privacy of her apartment, though. Klaus hadn't met the new roommate, but he already felt Tatia's attention drifting away from him for the day. Not wanting to be friendly to his girlfriend's new distraction, Klaus stubbornly remained on the couch while Tatia went to answer the door.

Stuck inside due to the rainy weather, Klaus sighed as he flipped through the TV channels. He impatiently waited for Tatia to finish chatting with the new girl, surprising himself again with how different his friendly girlfriend is from his own surly self. Definitely not a people person, Klaus was grateful the charming Tatia even looked his way at that college party years earlier.

Quite popular in school, his best friends Marcel and Stefan always had access to crazy parties through their fraternity. He hated getting dragged along, until he met her. Tatia was a member of their sister sorority, and she had taken pity on the guy sulking in the corner. After running into each other a few times, Klaus plucked up the courage to ask her out.

Tatia had never been into the art crowd, and Klaus was not one for commitment. Their casual relationship had grown and changed over the years, and they both enjoyed the easy nature of their predictability. At almost thirty years of age, Klaus didn't want angst. Tatia was a safe bet for him, and he liked the security of their simple relationship.

They had their habits: hot couch sex every Saturday, hot chocolate every Christmas, and old movies every Monday night. Sometimes, they felt like a married couple, and yet they didn't want to push it. Both children of divorce, Klaus and Tatia didn't want marriage to ruin them.

Resting on the sofa, Klaus heard laughter from the entryway. Tatia's giggle echoed throughout the apartment, something about a sale at Barney's. The other girl's voice floated toward him, and he found he liked the sound of it. It was smoky, yet crisp in tone, he discovered as he closed his eyes.

Tatia cleared her throat as she lead the other girl into the main room, smiling. "Nik, this is Caroline Forbes," she introduced. "Caroline, this is my boyfriend, Niklaus Mikaelson."

Klaus shook himself to attention, his eyes shooting toward the beautiful blonde standing next to Tatia. Dressed in a blue coat and black leggings, the girl was drenched in rainwater. Without meaning to, Klaus's eyes focused on her sodden curls and trembling, rosy lips. Clenching his jaw, he forced those thoughts away as he offered his hand to the newcomer.

He didn't realize how much trouble he was in until she smiled brightly, happily shaking his hand. Her lips curved perfectly into a beauteous smile, the kind of expression he wished he could capture in a sketch. Her electric blue eyes seemed to tell any number of happy stories, and he felt lighter just looking at her. He itched to fill his sketchbook with drafts and drafts of her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Niklaus," she says politely.

"You can call me Klaus," he said, returning her genuine smile. "Likewise."

Tatia clapped her hands, happy to see them getting along. "Sorry, the house is a bit mess," she said. "Nik tends to stay over, especially since my last roommate moved out. Like I told you earlier, it's not permanent."

Though she was focused on Tatia, Caroline could feel Klaus's eyes on her. When she turned to him, though, he quickly looked away. She brushed it off as natural curiosity for the intruder in his girlfriend's apartment. From what Tatia had told her, Klaus was a decent guy. He was definitely attractive, too, but Caroline was more focused on starting her new life in Chicago. She didn't want trouble in her way, especially not in the form of her roommate's boyfriend.

Tucking a blonde curl behind her ear, she turned back to Tatia's happy babbling. The girl was ecstatic during the original apartment tour, and Caroline found that Tatia's enthusiasm was truly a result of her being a complete sweetheart. She was lucky to have found someone so kind on her first day in town.

"It's fine, I don't mind," Caroline said with a grin, referencing the boyfriend mess. "If you'll excuse me, though, I'd really like to unpack."

Klaus nodded without saying anything, but his eyes followed Caroline as she left the room. He didn't usually pay much attention to others, but something about Caroline drew him in. He wanted to know more, a dangerous path for him to tread with his girlfriend's roommate.

"Do want to order takeout," Tatia asked him, oblivious to his distraction.

"Not Mexican," he pleaded. His boss was too fond of tacos, which meant Mexican food for every overnight shift.

"Chinese?" Tatia sat on the sofa, reaching for her phone and the slew of takeout menus left on the coffee table.

Klaus frowned in fake disgust. "So cheap, sweetheart. I'm not that poor," he pouted.

She giggled at his pitiful expression. "Sushi?"

"Better," he said, kissing her forehead. He continued flipping through the television channels as Tatia called out for their dinner.

* * *

><p>Finally relaxing on her new bed, Caroline stared despondently at the photos on her laptop. There were dozens of her and the dark-haired boy she once loved. Her desktop photo was one of their last holiday, something in her refusing to change it despite their ugly breakup months earlier. It was bad enough he fell out of love with her; it was beyond hurtful to find him having sex with her best friend. The betrayal still burned bitterly in her mouth.<p>

The pain didn't fade, even after trying to sleep with other guys. Instead, she decided to start fresh and make a new life in a new city. She left her successful party-planning job in New York, and needed to look for something different in Chicago.

As she settled in her new bedroom, though, Caroline knew it was time to purge. She carefully deleted every photo associated with her old relationship, her old self.

She paused at a picture of the best friend she still had, the one who tried so hard to support her as best he could. Caroline smiled at the cute photo he had sent from Greece, of him kissing his new bride's cheek. She couldn't help the envy that bubbled up at his happiness.

Once her task was done, she looked around the mostly unpacked room. Feeling thirsty, Caroline reached for her water bottle, only to find it empty. Her nightstand clock showed it was past midnight, and she winced at how easily she lost track of the time. Realizing Tatia and Klaus had probably already gone to bed, she figured it would be safe to leave her room. She had inadvertently heard some very loud moans coming from the couch earlier, which reinforced her singlehood. At least her roommate was having what sounded like hot sex.

Before she could let her vivid imagination run away with her, she was distracted by a very hot back blocking the fridge.

"Shit," she cried, when she realized it wasn't a figment of her imagination. Rather, it was Klaus, looking sheepish. "You shocked me!"

Klaus couldn't help the shy smile when he saw a surprised Caroline in the dark kitchen. He normally fell right asleep after sex with Tatia, but he couldn't relax. He figured it was due to his latest project, which was still unfinished. Klaus was worried the client wouldn't like it, and he didn't like to lose.

Quickly reaching for the nuts he had been looking for, he held them up toward Caroline. "I'm a little hungry," he explained. "Tatia's asleep, but I'm working on an important assignment." He didn't know why he felt the need to explain, but it sounded better that admitting that he had lost inspiration and sleep to this project.

"What are you doing," he asked, taking in her much more casual pajamas. The shorts did a much better job of highlighting her long legs than the leggings she had been wearing earlier. Shaking himself from his ogling, he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, why are you up so late?"

"I needed a glass of water," she answered shyly, moving to open the cabinet. She stood on her toes to reach the high shelf, which left an inch of bare skin between her shirt and shorts to distract Klaus.

Pouring herself a glass of mineral water from the fridge, Caroline noticed Klaus was just standing there.

He froze, worried that she caught his blatant staring. Not wanting to extend the awkward moment, he grasped for any topic while nervously chewing on a few nuts. Luckily, Caroline broke the silence first.

"Do you like those?"

Klaus held up the can of peanuts, then placed them down on the table. He realized it wasn't Tatia's snack that helped him to concentrate, but her roomate's. "Ehm, this is good," he replied with full mouth. "Sorry, I thought this was Tatia's."

Caroline laughed, not expecting Klaus to be such a…dork. Tatia had described him as "too cool for school," yet he seemed adorably bashful in reality. "Don't worry about it," she chuckled lightly before smiling widely. "You know, you can make yourself a sandwich if that snack isn't heavy enough."

Taking a sip of her water, she felt a drop escape down her chin. "Tatia said she went shopping yesterday, so the fridge should be full," she explained, wiping the water off her face.

Klaus took a deep breath, trying to avoid the sight of Caroline clearing her skin of errant water droplets. "Thanks, Caroline, but I should get some sleep," he said, quickly turning away from the beautiful blonde and cursing under his breath.

"Oh, okay," she said. "Good night, Klaus." She beamed at him, and Klaus just nodded as he made his way back to Tatia's bedroom. As he heard Caroline shutting off the lights, he desperately tried to think of anything other than the sight of her lean legs.

He was not crushing on his girlfriend's new roommate. No, he was not.

* * *

><p><strong>Song List:<strong>

NeYo-So Sick

Lorde-Tennis Court

Gotye-Heart's A Mess


End file.
